Sold Secret
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: En se rendant en Amérique après une énième dispute avec Angleterre, Sealand apprend à ses dépens l'un des plus lourds secrets d'Alaska. [RusAme] [mention de FrUk]
1. Rancoeur

_Voilà, un OS en trois parties bien enneigé de neige d'Alaska pour Noël .3._

 _L'idée m'est venue comme ça, d'un coup. Je m'étais déjà posé des questions sur les origines d'Alaska et là, j'expose ma théorie en quelques sortes. Et je dédie cette étrange histoire à une certaine capitaliste qui a sa propre version du personnage, pas si éloignée que ça de la mienne_

 _Disclaimer : Alaska appartient à la capitaliste et tout le reste à Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Rating : T, parce qu'Alaska est vulgaire. La flemme de faire du lemonneux .3._

 _Pairings : Sans surprise RusAme, mention de FrUk et puis un peu de Alaska x Sealand (comment ça c'est du crackship ? Naaaah)_

 _Autre chose ? : Laissez moi des reviews wsh, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël_

* * *

 **« De la pêche sous la glace, sérieusement ?**

 **\- Oui. Assied-toi et arrête de râler, maintenant. »**

Sealand gonfla ses joues mais se retint de dire quelque chose de méchant et consentit à s'asseoir sur le sol enneigé, tandis que Nikolaï (ou Nicholas, ça dépend de quel côté du détroit de Béring on s'adressait à lui) lançait sa canne à pêche d'un geste expert dans un trou d'eau entre deux blocs de glace.

Sealand grelottait mais n'osa pas se plaindre du froid ; la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, son compagnon de pêche s'était contenté de lui fourrer une bouteille de vodka dans les mains, sans un mot. Il ouvrit cependant la conversation, pour éviter que ses cordes vocales se mettent également à geler.

 **« C'est presque complètement gelé… Y a vraiment des poissons vivants là dedans ?**

 **\- Mh.**

 **\- Genre des gros ?**

 **\- Mh.**

 **\- Toute l'année ?**

 **\- Mh.**

 **\- Ils sont pas en voie d'extinction à force d'être pêchés ?**

 **\- Pourquoi t'es venu ici en fait ? »**

Lâcha Nikolaï en claquant sa langue contre son palais, l'air agacé par toutes les questions de son cadet.

Sealand ne répondit pas au début, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui demande pourquoi il faisait les choses. En fait, quand il s'incrustait chez les autres nations, les autres le trouvaient tellement infernal que la question qui revenait souvent était plutôt : ''Quand est-ce que tu comptes rentrer chez toi ?'' Sauf avec Finlande qui était beaucoup trop gentil pour poser la question et se contentait de ne rien dire.

Mais il y avait une autre raison. Sealand aurait pu aller chez n'importe qui mais il avait choisi Nikolaï, plus communément appelé Alaska, 49e État d'Amérique et nation froide et maussade comme la pluie, pour une raison bien particulière : Il l'admirait. Non, il l'aimait.

Il n'avait jamais trop compris ce qui l'attirait chez lui. Alaska avait l'enveloppe corporelle d'un garçon de seize ans, pas plus. Il avait des traits semblables à ceux des nations slaves mais le même visage poupin qu'Alfred, une peau très claire comme il n'avait jamais l'occasion de s'exposer au soleil et un étrange accent ouralien bien que son anglais soit fluide et parfait. Et son pire défaut était le manque cruel de sociabilité. Et son renfermement, comme s'il avait une colère enfouie en lui qui n'attendait qu'un seul mot pour sortir et tout exploser.

Sealand savait très bien qu'il adoptait un comportement masochiste en s'attachant à un tel être. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. L'amour se foutait de sa gueule.

 **« Pourquoi t'es venu, Peter ?** Répéta le concerné, qui venait visiblement d'attraper un poisson et tirait comme un forcené pour le remonter à la surface.

 **\- Euh je… Je me suis disputé avec papa.**

 **\- Lequel ?** Soupira-t-il. Décidément, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

 **\- Ben euh… Un peu les deux. Surtout England. Mais France le défend et…**

 **\- Encore une histoire stupide d'indépendance ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas stupide !** S'indigna le sealandais. **Je veux être une vraie nation, au moins avoir un statut, comme toi ! Vraiment, je t'envie !**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Tu me trouve enviable ? T'as déjà oublié que mon propre père m'a vendu comme un putain d'objet ?! »**

Peter se se figea, puis se tut et baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard noir et accusateur que les yeux bleus glacés de Nikolaï posaient sur lui. Il avait gaffé. Comme toujours. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur lui dès qu'il essayait de faire un effort pour être gentil…

 **« J… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, m… Mais… Amérique te laisse beaucoup de liberté.**

 **\- Mais Amérique n'est pas mon père, il n'a pas à me dicter ma conduite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ivan m'a vendu à lui que je vais me prosterner devant lui, je ne suis pas un de ses esclaves du Mississippi qu'il peut acheter et revendre à sa guise.**

 **\- C'est marrant, ils sont un peu comme tes parents. Et tu leur ressemble.**

 **\- Oh, ta gueule, j'ai aucune ressemblance avec Alfred. Je suis russe, je l'ai toujours été. Sibérie est ma seule sœur, je n'ai pas besoin de tous ces quarante neuf autres États capricieux et jamais contents de ce qu'ils ont.**

 **\- Mais tu ne sais pas parler russe…**

 **\- J'étais très jeune quand Russie m'a… Bref. »**

Alaska venait de remonter son poisson. Un truc énormissime que Sealand n'avait encore jamais vu, même en pêchant dans la mer baltique avec Finlande. Et en même temps, la tension était retombée et la discussion aussi. Sealand reprit.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas vivre chez ta maman ?**

 **\- J'en ai pas.**

 **\- Bah si, forcément ! Russie ne t'a pas conçu avec le saint-esprit.**

 **\- Ça devait être une humaine, elle est sûrement morte aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Ou comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, ça pourrait être Alfred. Tu lui ressemble énormément. Physiquement, je veux dire.**

 **\- Nan nan, ils se détestent.**

 **\- France et England se détestaient aussi et pourtant on est là, moi, Canada, Amérique et Seychelles.**

 **\- Ca ne fonctionne pas pour tout le monde.**

 **\- De quoi vous parlez ? »**

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant une voix dans leur dos. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'Alfred, emmitouflé dans un double manteau, qui venait de les trouver.

 **« Tu veux quoi ?** Cracha Alaska, aussitôt de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Réunion des États. Tout le monde est déjà à New York, il ne manque plus que toi. Et comme tu réponds pas au téléphone, me voilà. »**

Nikolaï soupira et se remit debout en rangeant son matériel. Sealand fit de même, chassant la neige qui s'était collée sur ses vêtements.

 **« Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je prendrais le premier avion pour l'Europe** , bredouilla-t-il, même s'il était frustré et toujours assoiffé de questions. Et dire qu'Alfred l'avait coupé dans son élan alors qu'il arrivait enfin à avoir une vraie discussion avec Alaska...

 **\- Tu peux rester, j'm'en fous »** , répondit celui-ci avec un air désintéressé, passant devant Alfred en le bousculant presque pour rejoindre l'avion qu'il avait utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici.

Sealand le suivit avec un sourire idiot peint sur le visage. Pour la première fois, Alaska ne l'avait pas méchamment viré de chez lui.

Son plan séduction commençait bien.

* * *

 _Ouais ben t'as encore du chemin, Peter .3._

 _La suite demain_


	2. Questionnements

_Bon apparemment ça plaît bien alors je continue. Comme promis, voici le deuxième et avant-dernier chapitre .3._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _USBurgerLover50 (c'est la capitaliste dont je parlais dans le chapitre précédent en fait) : Bah il est très bien, ton OC, même si j'ai tordu sa personnalité de base xD et ouais il bouscule Alfie c'est un thug wsh watcha gonna do_

* * *

Amérique avait une réputation bordélique bien méritée mais les réunions de ses 50 États se faisaient toujours avec une minutie rigoureuse, presque digne de celle d'Allemagne. Ils étaient tous là, certains dormant sur la table, d'autres discutant vivement et d'autres s'ennuyant et regardant les mouches voler, tous assis autour d'une grande table ovale.

Alaska soupira en rejoignant sa place attitrée, entre Nebraska comme toujours habillée en paysanne qui arrosait une plante verte et Texas qui cachait sa demande d'indépendance sous la table. Alfred invita ensuite Sealand à s'asseoir à la seule place libre qu'il restait. Et c'était pas mieux : A sa gauche, Floride et Alabama se tapaient sur la figure pour savoir qui avait copié le drapeau de qui et à sa droite, Hawaï essayait de lui vendre un collier de fleurs.

Bref, c'était tout aussi étrange et varié que les réunions mondiales auxquelles Peter avait l'habitude d'assister. Il avait même une légère impression de déjà-vu.

La réunion passa rapidement, le sujet principal étant l'unité nationale face à Trump qui représentait une menace pour certains et une aubaine pour d'autres. Alaska resta l'un des rares à se taire et attendre que le temps passe, comme s'il sentait que le sujet ne le concernait pas.

 **« Nicholas ? Tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?** L'interpella Dakota (du Sud ou du Nord ? Personne ne pouvait les identifier), qui cherchait visiblement du soutien pour la défense du président.

 **\- Je m'en fous** , soupira le concerné, ce à quoi Alfred se pinça la lèvre d'un air agacé avant d'intervenir.

 **\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu fais constamment la tête mais là tu es infernal, c'est pire que d'habitude.**

 **\- J'ai une seule revendication. Une seule. Je veux voir Russie. »**

Un soupir collectif s'échappa de l'assemblée, comme si ce genre de requête était une habitude chez la jeune nation aux cheveux cendrés. Cependant, Sealand avait les yeux rivés sur lui depuis le début et sentait bien que ce n'était pas un simple caprice ou une provocation envers Alfred ; ça semblait être un besoin nécessaire, à ne surtout pas négliger.

 **« Pourquoi tu voudrais le voir alors qu'il t'a abandonné ? Il ne tenait pas à toi** , commenta Californie qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, de sa voix habituelle perchée et hautaine qui rappelait à Peter l'attitude de Paris.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Si ça se trouve, il… »**

Et hop, le débat était reparti. Il suffisait d'un rien. Alaska soupira, blasé, et se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la salle discrètement pendant que tout le monde débattait vivement dans le dos de la nation russe. Sealand voulut le suivre mais Alfred le devança. Peter se retrouva donc à écouter aux portes, devant une salle un peu à l'écart au bout d'un couloir où Alfred avait attiré son jeune 49e état pour lui parler.

 **« Pourquoi toujours autant de secrets et de silence ?** S'énerva Alaska, à peine arrivé, en se débattant sauvagement pour se dégager de l'étreinte de l'américain **.**

 **\- Et toi pourquoi tu donne jamais de chance à mes efforts quand j'essaie de me comporter comme une figure paternelle avec toi ?**

 **\- T'es pas mon père et tu le sera jamais.**

 **\- Et bien figure-toi que si. »**

Le silence retomba brusquement, tandis que Sealand ouvrait légèrement un peu plus la porte pour voir Nikolaï sidéré et blanc comme un linge face à Alfred, dos à l'européen qui ne voyait pas ses réactions. Mais il entendait sa voix trembler.

 **« Mais tu croyais quoi, Alaska ? A l'époque, le monde était dangereux et sinistre et ma population mourait de faim, tu penses vraiment que j'allais accepter de m'occuper d'un poids supplémentaire si je n'y tenais pas un minimum ?**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Russie ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi. Il était en guerre contre Angleterre, il n'avait plus d'argent et Arthur était sur le point de faire de toi sa colonie. Alors Ivan t'a donné à moi pour éviter de t'infliger ça.**

 **\- Il m'a _vendu_ ! Contre sept pauvres millions de dollars !**

Alaska s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux, il ressemblait à un dingue.

 **\- C'était une somme titanesque, à l'époque. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas eu le choix. Si Arthur s'emparait de toi, il avait une base pour m'envahir depuis le Canada et pour Ivan, il n'aurait eu qu'un détroit de trois kilomètres à traverser. Aujourd'hui il est devenu vieux et recalé dans le classement, mais avant c'était un grand Empire et il semait vraiment la terreur partout.**

 **\- … »**

Ça semblait plus logique, maintenant. Et Nikolaï semblait s'adoucir, à mesure qu'on apaisait sa soif dévorante en répondant à ses questions. Mais il en restait une qui n'était toujours pas réellement sortie de l'ombre.

 **« Est-ce que… Je suis vraiment, réellement votre fils ? A tous les deux ? »**

* * *

 _J'aime mettre des pauses en plein milieu des dialogues, c'est ma passion c:_

 _Allez, à demain pour la fin._


	3. Solution

_Bon, voilà, le dernier chapitre ! Fin du suspense .3._

 _Pour une fois que j'arrive à finir une fic... Applaudissez. u.u_

 _Réponse à la review :_

 _USBurgerLover (jtm) : Ah bon y en a 51 ? o.o j'ai vu ça nulle part omg, a moins que ce soit hyper récent. Go pour un Californie x Paris alors, moi j'dis 8D Et... Arf, tu me connais trop bien u.u_

 _Ah ouais et... Y a une mention de MPreg. Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Peter commençait à se sentir de trop, collé contre cette porte à tendre l'oreille et écouter des choses qui ne le concernaient pas. En plus, voir Nikolaï complètement vulnérable montrer ses émotions aussi facilement le troublait énormément. Presque autant que voir Alfred se comporter en adulte responsable.

Et la réponse dudit adulte sortit. La sentence était tombée.

 **« Oui… On est tes parents. »**

Alaska n'était vraiment pas bien. Il ne sembla pas accepter qu'Alfred soit une partie de lui, de sa famille, et encore moins qu'il ait pu attirer Ivan. Tout le dégoûtait chez l'américain, de son arrogance à sa naïveté en passant par son incapacité à savoir lire l'atmosphère et sa tête d'imbécile bienheureux. Il sembla s'effriter un peu. Il répondit d'une voix beaucoup moins sûre, plus tremblante.

 **« Vous vous haïssez…**

 **\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.**

 **\- Comment vous…**

 **\- Ça remonte à loin** , coupa l'américain en comprenant sa question, riant légèrement, de son rire si désagréable. Même Sealand grinça des dents en l'entendant. **Et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir. Alors je vais te raconter…** **»**

* * *

 _ **« A cette époque, Angleterre commençait à comprendre qu'il allait perdre la guerre contre moi. Je n'étais pas loin d'avoir mon indépendance. Alors il a ravalé sa fierté et il a envoyé une lettre à Russie en lui demandant l'aide de son armée impériale contre la mienne. Il avait besoin de soutien, il était tout seul contre moi, Francis et Prusse qui se battaient pour ma cause.**_

 _ **Sauf que Russie a refusé. Et pour aller encore plus loin dans la provocation, il a envoyé son armée… Mais pour m'aider, moi.**_

 _ **Ivan a pris ça très au sérieux. Il avait une relation plutôt étroite et ambiguë avec France à cette époque alors forcément, il se devait de rester hostile envers Angleterre pour la conserver. Il est venu jusqu'aux Etats-Unis pour évaluer le terrain parce qu'il était conscient que ses soldats n'étaient pas habitués aux terrains chauds et humides comme il y en a chez Floride ou Texas. Alors il les a entraînés en Alaska, un territoire encore russe à l'époque et qui n'avait pas de représentant puisque tu n'étais pas né.**_

 _ **Nos soldats s'entraînaient ensemble là bas, les miens ont pu avoir une autorisation. Ils apprenaient leurs techniques respectives et pendant ce temps, on a pu se rapprocher avec Ivan. Tellement qu'on… Qu'on a fini par passer une nuit ensemble. »**_

* * *

Alfred soupira en passant sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit et que les souvenirs remontaient. Nikolaï s'était calmé et buvait littéralement ses paroles, sans oser rien dire.

 **« Et… Comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux dire… L'un d'entre vous est tombé enceint ?**

 **\- Oui c'était moi. Mais Ivan ne l'a jamais su. Ça ne se voyait pas trop alors j'ai pu m'en cacher facilement mais on ne se voyait plus, je le fuyais et on a fini par s'éloigner pour de bon. Et il ne s'est véritablement réintéressé à moi que grâce à la Guerre Froide, quand on a enfin pu se confronter d'égal à égal.**

 **\- Tu as dit que… Qu'il ne l'avait jamais su.**

 **\- Et c'est vrai. Quand tu es né, je lui ai fait croire que tu étais un enfant trouvé sur son territoire. C'est plausible, vu que c'est déjà arrivé que plusieurs nations apparaissent sans aucune explication, alors il a cru tout ce que je lui ai dit.**

 **\- Et quand il m'a… Vendu… A toi…**

 **\- Il ne le savait toujours pas. Exactement. »**

C'était trop pour Sealand qui s'éloigna de la porte, le souffle court, décrétant qu'il en avait beaucoup trop entendu.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre sagement qu'ils aient fini leur discussion – il entendait déjà Alaska hausser le ton, ça allait encore prendre du temps – alors il décida tout simplement de rentrer chez lui, dans le premier avion pour l'Angleterre.

Pendant le trajet, il repensa à sa propre petite famille. Et à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir toujours eu ses deux parents auprès de lui, à quel point il avait toujours été gâté, comparé à Nikolaï qui avait passé toute son enfance de nation déchiré, malheureux et plein d'indécisions. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport de Londres, il ralluma son téléphone et constata les 160 appels et messages laissés par Francis et Arthur. Il rentra chez l'anglais et, avant que son daddy puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se jetait dans ses bras pour s'excuser d'être parti.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, fidèle à lui-même, le sealandais s'incrustait à nouveau dans un meeting mondial. Une réunion de l'ONU, cette fois-ci. Et fidèle à lui-même, il n'était toujours pas indépendant mais se cherchait quand même des alliés pour quand ce sera le cas. On sait jamais.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'Amérique était venu avec Alaska. Il n'emmenait jamais ses États avec lui, d'habitude, sauf quand il était en incapacité de venir mais dans ce cas-là, il envoyait Californie.

Il comprit mieux lorsqu'Ivan entra dans le grand couloir d'un pas nonchalant, son président sur les talons avec un petit sourire de nounours. Le géant ex-soviétique s'arrêta en voyant son fils, qu'il avait reconnu aussitôt. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de cent ans. Il vit Alaska se détacher d'Alfred et marcher d'un pas décidé vers le russe et se jeter littéralement dans ses bras, tandis que le russe lui rendait son étreinte avec force, ignorant les autres nations et dirigeants qui les contournaient sur le chemin pour atteindre la salle de réunion.

Puis lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Alfred sembla hésiter puis s'approcha d'Ivan et le tira doucement par la manche, comme s'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Sealand savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Dans le même temps, Alaska voulut se détourner pour les laisser tranquille et croisa le regard de Sealand. Le petit blond sentit son coeur battre plus fort quand le russo-américain lui adressa un grand sourire rayonnant.

Et il décréta que c'était le moment idéal pour mettre son plan de séduction en marche.

* * *

 _Et bah jette-toi, Peter. T'as toutes tes chances.  
_

 _Et c'est la fin de cet OS qui n'en était pas vraiment un xD_

 _Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire ou l'Angleterre demande de l'aide à la Russie qui lui fait un énorme doigt d'honneur pendant la guerre d'indépendance américaine est réelle .3._


End file.
